The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus
'Mission Details' *'Date': 09-28-2013 *'Submitted by': Nafarias *'Rank': Raid *'Overseer': Nafarias *'QP Reward': 5 *'Ryo Reward': 3000 'Ninja Team' *Susamo Uchiha-Uzumaki *Strider *Asumizu Kigen *Rikukara Suzuki *Amaya Hozuki *Clais Hontane *Sankuro Chikamatsu *Kurai Uchiha *Jeisen Uchiha *Zenko Sugawara *Celeste *Levi Yuki *Nenshou Natsuin *Nobu *Nui Uchiha *Okami Uchiha *Shinkirō Gami *Tiburan Momochi 'Mission Profile' Goal: Kill Shuriyko Uchiha and end the Crimson Lotus once and for all! Story: The grand conclusion to the siege against the Crimson Lotus came. Joint forces from international Shinobi showed up to help reclaim the leaf and put it in the hands of the Hokage Jeisen. The attacked the fortress head on, using a mult-part strategy to disable and quickly wipe away the enemy forces. When that was all said and done the group made their way to the final tower, Shuriyko's Tower. They made their way up the stairs and engaged the five generals in batte on top of the roof. After breaking the five Susano'o's and killing the generals, one of which took his own life Shuriyko was revived from a powerful seal. The fight got very messy from there. Shuriyko sustained massive injuries and continued to fight on, nearly killing half of the group with their own jutsu and fuma Shuriken. In the end they were able to kill him and reclaim Konoha. Loot Amaya Hozuki - Sapphire O-yoroi This is the great armor worn by the Water General. The armor can be used for five missions/fights, reducing the damage dealt by water jutsu by half. Susamo Uchiha-Uzumaki – The Crimson Cloak A cloak that Shuriyko himself used to wear in his younger days. It guards the user from blades, making them not nearly as effective. Any sharp weapon does -8 str in damage while this cloak is worn. The cloak has four uses before it no longer contains its mystical properties. Strider - Blood Fragments The Blood Fragments are actually an extension of Ken-Chi-Tansen. There are five small shards, each empowering the blade for three rounds a piece. They cannot stack on each other, but they can be used in succession. The first benefit of it is that it extends the blades reach by an additional ten feet, adding to its already high potential in length. The second benefit is that it is also able to attack an additional opponent as well. The third and final ability of it is for it to retain all of its other benefits through its Black Blood,. Asumizu Kigen- Burning Crucible The Burning Crucible is a container that keeps a sealed Great Fire Annihilation inside. The seal can be broken be expending 40 CP, as opening it will sprout forth a 80 CP version of Great Fir Annihilation. This cannot be supercharged any further, and the container has four such seals on it. After all four are used up, its nothing more than a fancy red box. Rikukara Suzuki - Ruby O-yoroi This is the great armor worn by the Fire General. The armor can be used for five missions/fights, reducing the damage dealt by fire jutsu by half. Sankuro Chikamatsu - Emerald O-yoroi This is the great armor worn by the Wind General. The armor can be used for five missions/fights, reducing the damage dealt by wind jutsu by half. Jeisen Uchiha- O-yoroi of the Crimson Similar to all the other O-yoroi, and the armor that Shuriyko wore. It cuts all elemental damage done to the user in half, but this armor can only be used for 1 mission or battle. Zenko Sugawara - The Infinity Cross The Infinity Cross is a relic Shuriyko came across while traversing ancient ruins in the Sand. He was never able to solve the crosses puzzle, but naturally Zenko did it with ease. The Infinity Cross can be used thrice, after which it shatters. It should be used after an offensive ninjutsu, as it copies it and uses it on the same target in the round after at no CP cost to the user. Celeste - Sword of the Justicar One of the many items Shuriyko obtained in his many travels. This one came from an unknown planar being, one that almost defeated him. The blade emits a bright white light on command, and in addition to being unbreakable to emit a powerful beam of light. This beam costs 20 Cp, but does 40 Cp worth in damage, after being used five times the blade turns into a normal sword. Kurai Uchiha - Amethyst O-yoroi This is the great armor worn by the Lightning General. The armor can be used for five missions/fights, reducing the damage dealt by lightning jutsu by half. Levi Yuki - Orb of Frost While looking high and low in the Land of Snow, Shuriyko came across a peculiar orb. He thought about using it, as its effects can be devastating. The orb has three charges, after all three are used up it crumbles into dust. It creates a temporary winter, having no combative effect. The winter lasts 30 days in a massive area, one use being able to cover a third of the fire country. Nenshou Natsuin - Amber O-Yoroi This is the great armor worn by the Earth General. The armor can be used for five missions/fights, reducing the damage dealt by Earth jutsu by half. Nobu - Death Seal scroll This seal contains a seal that can be placed on the user. It activates when the user dies, causing them to explode in a mass of chakra upon death. The explosion is a sixty foot radius, and deals damage equal to double of the amount left upon the users death. Nui Uchiha- Orb of Lightning OR bonus feat Shuriyko found this whilst traveling deep within a large forgotten complex, it is there he discovered the truth.The Orb of Lightning has three uses, each taking 40 CP to cast. Upon casting it the user calls down three 40 CP strikes of lightning one multiple or a single target. Okami Uchiha - Ankh of Healling A trinket found by Shuriyko early in his travels as a young missing-nin. The cave in which he found it in was actually a sacred place. The Ankh was useless in his hands, he didn’t possess the nature chakra to use it. The Trinket only has one use, and for good reason. When used, it completely replenishes the users health, doing away with all fatal attacks. Shinkirō Gami- Summoning: Ghost of Shuriyko OR bonus feat The user is able to expend 20 CP to summon Shuriyko as a spirit. Unfortunately, he is not able to use jutsu to aid them, but he can deliver a punch, a 60 spd and 60 str punch. The ghost is untouchable, but only stays out for one attack. The summoning has four uses before being unusable. Tiburan Momochi - Firebrand This is the blade that Shuriyko wielded as he rose to power. The blade is immaterial, being made purely out of fire. Wielding the blade costs an upkeep of 10 Cp, as each swing of it deals 20 CP worth in damage in addition to the users strength stat. The blade while whittle away after 4 mission/fight uses. Category:Mission